1) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a system and a method used to detect and/or locate one or more radiomobiles by using a search device at a certain height above the radiomobile or the radiomobiles to be located.
The invention applies more especially when searching for radiomobiles which are outside the coverage of a cellular network or at the limit of such a network.
It applies for a GSM (Global System for Mobiles) or UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) cellular network.
The invention can also be used to obtain the angular location of a radiomobile, such as a mobile telephone, GSM. The location is carried out for example in three dimensions to find the elevation and bearing of the person who has the mobile.
The system is especially designed to enable rescue teams to act as quickly as possible when rescuing people:                unconscious in mountain region after an air crash or sporting activity in isolated or desert regions,        under avalanche,        conscious but blocked due to bad weather conditions in a makeshift or other shelter,        unconscious in the sea after a yacht has capsized.        
The purpose of the invention applies for all national operators and can easily be extended to all European and other countries.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Detection systems operating outside the network coverage are known in the prior art. These systems are portable and employ frequency detection. They are based on a principle of transmitting a broadcast channel of limited range, resulting in proximity detections.
Use of the GSM network for the zones covered by the cellular network is also known. These devices require the presence of three BTSs (Base Transmitter Station).
The system and the method according to the invention are based on a new approach and structure which use a search device comprising a cellular network simulator.